Reflections of Eternity
Who we are... Reflections of Eternity is a mature North Amercian based guild aspiring for both PvP and PvE impact in the world of TERA. We are a PvP focused guild that will be playing on an East Coast PvP server. However, we are also interested in clearing all of the game's PvE content for both progression and gear. We were founded around many ideals, starting with the bond between our four founders. We wanted to create a guild that would represent our commitment not only to each other, but to our future members as well. Our goal in TERA is to make a large political impact without having an overwhelming number of people, while still upholding our guild values. Our plan is to stay as a relatively small guild, because it is extremely important to us that our guild tag is a symbol of player quality. We believe, that through building a good reputation and keeping a good name within the community that our political goals will be attainable. Requirements... We are a mature guild, and require members to be at least 18 years of age. A Headset / Microphone is required. We currently use Ventrilo, and find it as a very useful tool for both coordinating ingame events and socializing. While we are a NA based guild, we will accept applications from all regions that have access to the North American version of the game. However we are an English speaking guild, and expect members to be able to speak and understand English. Members are expected to be competent and capable of following directions. Members are required to have some previous MMO experience, and we prefer players with some FPS/Action Adventure experience as well. Guild Philosophy and Values... Dedication: To us, dedication isn't measured in over-all play-time, but in the drive to achieve success in the game. It means bringing your A-Game to every instance, battleground, and open-world PvP event. And while play-time is important, we aren't just looking for a bunch of no-lifers who can play 50+ hours a week. We're simply looking for quality people who want to make a difference in the world of TERA, and are willing to put in the work required to do so. Equality: Based on each of our previous experiences with power-tripping leaders causing guilds to ultiimately fall apart, we have decided to be a leadership by council. What this means is that guild decisions will be made by our High Council as a whole, as opposed to any single individual. We feel this will help to mitigate drama, and provide a fair playing experience for everyone in the guild. For those willing to put the time and effort into helping the guild achieve success, there will be plenty of room for promotion. There will be at least one High Council position available, as well as several officer positions. This means that anyone with a drive for success can work to help the focus of the guild, and become another voice for our leadership. Pride: One of the most important things with the way our guild is built, is that we must maintain a sense of pride. We want Reflections of Eternity to be a symbol of quality within TERA, not only in skill and dedication, but in personality as well. This means showing self-control when it comes to trolling, or causing drama on the forums. It also means we entirely encourage helping newer players out when you get the opportunity. Of course no one is liked by everyone, we will gain some rivals, and likely some enemies. All that we ask is that members try to maintain composure when it comes to drama between guilds and keep the trash-talk to a minimum. We want our members to remember to wear their guild tag with honor and respect. Contact Us: To find more information about us, please check out our website. There you can learn more about our origins, recruitment, council system and more. If you have additional questions, feel free to e-mail us at roeguild@hotmail.com! If you would like to contact a specific council member, their personal e-mails are located on our website. We look forward to hearing from you, and we thank you for checking out our wiki page. ~The RoE Council